Final Fantasy: The Chaos Wars
by BlackMajesticNight
Summary: This is the Chaos Wars. Join the characters of VII,VIII,IX,X,X-2,XIII,and XIII-2 as they battle the Chaos War. Rated M for teensy bit of language and gory thingys MAYBE! to put things in perspective, go watch the sad wasteland ending of XIII-2 with X's Wandering Flame music or Squall's wasteland scene with Wandering Flame. This will be in Movie Script Format. (ish)
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy: The Chaos War

[Fades into black]

?: The end of the world is coming...Chaos shall erupt, and everyone shall die...

[Camera starts to focus on a young man, kneeling down on one knee in front of a coffin]

?: I'm so sorry...Please forgive me...tried to save you...But...[says softly]

[Single tear runs down his cheek]

[Fades to black]

[Fades out of black]

[Camera focuses on a young girl, lying on the ground. A place with green grass, trees, and plants lies around her. A

school looking building looms in front of her.]]

[Girl sits up, rubbing her head]

?: Uhh...

[Looks around]

?: Where am I?

[Screen shot introduces her as Oerba Dia Vanille]

[Camera swerves around]

Vanille: Hello? Anybody there?

?: Greetings.

[Vanille gasps and swerves around quickly, visibly suprised]

[A man stands at the top of the stairs leading up to the school. He slowly walks down and stops in front of Vanille]

Vanille: Who are you?

?: My name is Zack.

Vanille: Hi Zack! It's nice to meet you! I'm Vanille!

[Looks around once more]

Vanille: Where are we?

Zack: We are in the world of VIII.

Vanille: VIII?

Zack: Yes. There are many different worlds, each with a different name. This one is called VIII. My home world is

called VII. You may think they are like different dimensions, but that is not what they are. There are Crystal Gates

between each worlds, which are always locked, and nobody may leave their world. But, a couple of days ago, it seems

that the gates were destroyed, and all of the main people of the worlds were scattered. My companion Aeris is now

currently in IX. There are six worlds. VII, VIII, IX, X, X-2, which is a duplicate of X but two years into the future, XIII,

and XIII-2, which is the same as X-2 only three years into the future. Do you understand?

[Vanille nods]

Zack: Good. Judging from your appearance, you must be from XIII. Does that sound right?

Vanille: I think so.

[Vanille and Zack finally look at each other properly. Zack has dark black hair, in small spikes. He is wearing a black

leather outfit, with a huge buster sword strapped to his back. His eyes are dark and cold but welcoming. Vanille has

bright pink hair tied in pigtails with yellow hair ties. She has a small pink half shirt with small beads and a necklace.

She has a kilt with different rags and a piece of hide strapped on the back, with two holders for a staff. She also has

bracelets on her wrists. She is wearing yellowish brown boots with fur on the edges. Her eyes are cheerful and warm.]

[V&Z stand silently for a moment]

Vanille: Hey Zach? Where exactly are we?

Zach: We are in the Balaamb Gardens. It is a training center for special forces. And just warning you: The worlds are

about to launch into a full blown war. They blame each other for the gates disappearing. So we have to be careful.

Ok?

Vanille: OK! [Camera focuses on her smiling cheerfully]

[Camera Focuses on Zach:After a moment's hesitaion, Zach smiles back.]

[V & Z set off to the front door of the gardens.]

_

?: Yuna? Auron? Anybody? HEY!

[A young man shakes his head in frustration. He has light dirty blonde hair, in small spikes framing his has a

yellow t-shirt on, with half of it cut off. He also has black shorts, with one leg cut off and the other with a red symbol

stiched on. He has a multicolored brackett like glove that covers his whole arm, with his other arm bare. His shoes are

black and yellow, made for swimming and running. His eyes are a soft blue and sparkling. ]

?: How...when...

[Camera introduces him as Tidus]

Tidus: Well, here we go again. Hmmm...

[Camera focuses on Tidus' scowling face]

Tidus: Where the hell am I?

[Camera pulls back to reveal a giant plant, with green smoke billowing out of towers at the top.]

?: Hey you!

[Tidus whips around]

[A young man with bright red spiky hair and a boyish face stands in front of Tidus. He has two black lines on his

cheeks, and he carries a small white sword.]

Tidus: Who the hell are you?

?: I am Reno! I am one of the four Turks of the Special Turk Squad deployed by the ShinRa Company!

Tidus: The what company?

[Reno glares at Tidus]

Reno: And you must be from another world! You must die!

Tidus: Damn.

[Reno gets into a fighting stance, as Tidus pulls out a sharp blue sword, with little bubbles floating around it, a curve

at the point, and a dragon head for a handle]

Tidus: Oh come on man, please? Does this have to get ugly?

[In response, Reno swings forward and slashes through Tidus' arm]

[Tidus winces]

Tidus: I'm going to take that as a yes.

[Tidus sighs, then casts Quick Hit and very quickly slashes Reno through the stomach and chest.]

[Reno coughs and bends over, then stands upright.]

Reno: THIS ENDS NOW!

[Reno prepares his Limit Break: Bahamut Doom]

[Reno uses Bahamut Doom on Tidus, slashing very quickly at Tidus's body, and then effectively casted Doom, Poison,

and Silence on Tidus, causing damage and counting down from ten slowly]

Tidus: AW HELL NO!

[Tidus prepares his overdrive, (A/N: Sorry I wanted to give Tidus a new overdrive but I couldn't think of one so you

guys can use your imagination! :P ) making Reno fall to the ground.]

Reno: No please! Don't kill me!

[Tidus, about to deliever the killing blow, hesitates, and seizing his chance, Reno lunges out and thrusts his sword into

Tidus's chest, making him gasp and fall backwards.]

[Tidus collapses]

Tidus: Yuna forgive me...

?: Hey!

[A young girl runs on screen. She has shiny pink hair, kept in a side ponytail. She is wearing a white sleeveless tank

top, with a light pink sleeveless sweater. She has a small red and black checkered skirt, with black lace on the fringes.

Thigh long black socks with black boots complete her look. Her eyes are sweet and loving. She pulls out a huge bow,

and aims at Reno. He freezes and slowly walks backwards, and then disappears in a flash of white light. The girl

chuckles and then turns to Tidus]

?: Oh my goodness! Are you all right?

[Kneels down by his side]

Tidus: I-I-I I think so. Who are you?

[The girl smiles]

?: I'm Serah! Serah Farron! I come from XIII. And your welcome for saving you!

[Tidus grins weakly, and laughs.]

Tidus: So...do you know where we are?

Serah: Yes. We are in VII, which is controlled by the ShinRa company.

[Tidus looks confused.]

[Serah laughs]

Serah: It's ok! You'll get it eventually!

Tidus: Alright then. So, Serah, what is the ShinRa company?

Serah: I don't know...All I know is that they control this world and they supposedly pump out stuff from the ground.

Tidus: Ok then! So, want to check it out? The factory I mean.

Serah: Sure!

[Serah helps Tidus up and they both walk into the factory looming above them, chatting good naturally along the way]

[Camera fades to black]

_

**A/N: So yes that is all I have got so far. I hope I can actually do this someday. (meaning I can make a movie **

**out of this with my pals) :) And if you want to see what **

**I'm implying at, go to YouTube and Look up: Final Fan-tasy Real Episode 1 or just click on ze link below if ur **

**lazy like me:**

** watch?v=GHNGssQ5Aog&list=PL9D69CBEC0EEB1232**

**Anyway yeah. Sorry I haven't updated my other stories (i.e, Final Fantasy X: The Story Version and The End)**

**I lost the privilege of my computer AND my Iphone4 until I get my grades up. :( But now I'm allowed to use **

**my computer TWO HOURS EVERY DAY so I've been trying my best to write as fast as I can. :P **

**UNS (Until next scene in this case)**

**~Night**


	2. Chapter 2

[Vanille and Zach walked into the Balaamb Gardens SeeD School, marveling at the smooth walls and arcitechture.]

Vanille: Ooo! Look at that pretty painting! [Runs off]

Zach: Vanille! Wait! [He runs a few paces and stops, shaking his head.]

?: Zach...

[Zach quickly looks up]

Zach: But...it can't be...

[Vanille skips over]

Vanille: Hey! Are you ok?

Zach: [In a trance] What? Oh yeah yeah Im fine.

[Vanille smiles]

Vanille: Good! Now come on! Cause it looks like we are dead.

[Guns click as Zach looks around and sees SeeDs standing all around him and Vanille, glaring all the while]

Zach: Well shit.

[Tidus and Serah walk along, looking up at the mighty ShinRa Company Plant]

Serah: So, what was your name again?

Tidus: Oh umm...It's Tidus.

Serah: Well, Tidus, I will try to explain to you what happened here.

[She explains everything to Tidus, who has a confused expression on his face the entire time]

Tidus: Crystal gates?

The Fayth never told me about that...[mutters under breath]

Serah: I've been looking for my sister, Lightning. Have you seen a girl who looks similar to me, only with brown laced up combat boots, a pouch with a sling that wraps around her leg, a very short brown mini skirt, a white zip up top, a black glove on one hand, and pink hair that is curly like mine but not braided?

[Tidus shakes his head no]

[Serah sighs]

S: Oh well, who are you looking for?

[T casts his eyes down, a sudden sadness in his eyes]

T: I am looking for my companion, Yuna.

S: Yuna?

[T nods]

T: 2 years ago, I lived in a place called Zanarkand. The city was attacked, and I was transported 1000 years into the future, where I met Yuna, a summoner.

S: What the hell is a summoner?

[T facepalms]

T: Anyway, we fell in love over time, and then I disappeared.

For certain reasons I don't want to explain right now. Today, I came back, and Yuna was running toward me, her arms outstretched, when All of a sudden i was being taken from her. My friend Auron was with me while I was being teleported or whatever. he told me that I was part of a great destiny. Then I found myself here.

S: I'm sorry...Well, here is my story...

TO BE CONTINUED

A/n: I FINALLY GOT A COMPUTER THAT WORKS!

Sorry its been so long :P

Please forgive me and Im sorry it is so short the scenes/chapters will get longer

Enjoy!

-Isa


End file.
